Secret
by Officially Retired
Summary: Xelloss has a secret mission involving Filia. As usual Filia has fears of her own involving Xelloss' superiors. Who will win in this game of secrets? XelFi pairing... Very Romantic! COMPLETE!
1. Secret: Part I

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Slayers or the song Secret… I'd Be A Whole Lot Richer If I Did Though!**_

* * *

_Hallo all! I know I need to finish up Xelfi Productions so I can finish up Slayers: Dedicated but… well… it doesn't exactly write itself and so I get rather bored writing it. (oo)_

**-x- **_Rockdad hangs her head in shame _**-x-**

_I know, I know…but I'm ADD…as I'm sure is probably obvious by now…and I can't really help it! (nn)_

**-x- **_Rockdad beams up at audience _**-x-**

_Well all, here's another filler fic while I try to get Episode Five done! (n-)_

_Enjoy! (nn)_

_Please let me know what you think! _

* * *

**Secret; Lyrics By Maroon 5:** A six part song fiction in which, after TRY and then while on a new mission, both Xelloss and Filia consider themselves…

* * *

_Watch the sunrise… Say our goodbyes…_

_Off we go…_

_Some conversation… no contemplation…_

_Hit the road…_

Filia watched them head down the hill towards the inn. Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadiss Greywers, and Princess Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune; her closest friends. They had just beaten Dark Star together and now in mere moments they were each off on their own way. She felt sad already.

"Hmm, well I suppose I have time for one more meal before I report back!" An irritating voice spoke up from behind her causing her to jump slightly. "What about you Miss Filia! Do you have time for one final get together before you head off!"

Filia spun around to find herself eye to eye with none other than the bane of her existence, Lord Beastmaster's General-Priest, Xelloss. He was the monster of monsters, the slayer of her race, and right now he was tapping his finger to his chin as if perplexed. Honestly Filia was surprised he had stuck around at all now that the others had already turned and left.

"Say Filia." He asked eyes arched in thought. "Where are you going to go after all this? I mean, it's not like you can simply go join up with some other group of dragons, what with you being a traitor to your race and all!"

"I am not a traitor, Xelloss!" Filia stated in genuine outrage raising her mace to his nose. "How dare you make such accusations about me!"

"Oh!" Xelloss replied with a smug grin. "And so you're saying that it's not treason to raise the offspring of the ones who refused to side with the dragon race or the monster race in the War of the Monster's Fall!" He cracked an eye at her as he waited fro the realization to dawn on her.

Filia gasped, dropping her mace as it said realization did so like a ton of bricks. "You-your right… I…I don't know where I'll go…" She stared at the ground a moment in shock. "I-I've never been on my own before…"

"Oh!" Xelloss inquired again voice positively dripping with his annoyance at her blind ignorance, causing her to twitch unconsciously. "So a little dragon who has never had any experience with children, let alone how to live on her own, is going to try and take on the task of raising a creature more powerful than a thousand of her kind!"

He opened his eyes in a rare serious move causing her to shiver. "Sounds a bit foolish, if you ask me."

"Well no one did!" Filia hissed tucking her mace away, she decided threatening a monster as powerful as Xelloss now that she had more than likely outlived her usefulness was rather reckless. His open eyes boring into her own made that decision surprisingly easy for her to come too. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd not remind me how hard this task is going to be!"

She looked down at the ground, her expression softening. "It doesn't matter anyway, I have to try. He deserves better than what he received in his past life." She looked back up at him tears in her eyes. "I have to try, is that so hard for a monster like you to understand!"

Devious yet ancient eyes gazed back at her a moment before closing.

"No." He replied tonelessly, face expressionless. "It is not."

He looked off to the inn where they could both hear the sounds of Lina and Gourry fighting over their meal. He looked back to her, condescending smirk back in place. "So! I repeat my question, do you have the time for one last get together!"

He beamed at her as he felt the irritation bordering on anger growing inside of her. "Dinner just doesn't _feel_ the same without you!"

Filia glowered a moment, then gave a light chuckle. With a shake of her head she turned to a sulking Jilias. "Come on Jilias, let's join Miss Lina and the other before we head off to find a home to raise Valgaav."

Jilias' eyes brightened as he hopped to his feet. "You mean it boss! I can come with you to raise Lord Valgaav!"

Filia let out a cheerful giggle at his gratitude, overlooking what seemed to be a permanent nickname. "Of course you can! Now come along, or Miss Lina might eat the inn out of all of their food!"

The little fox man jumped at this and began running down the hill crying. "Oh me, oh my! Don't worry boss! I'll make sure they save you a plate!"

Filia giggled again and turned to the smirking Xelloss. "Well, come on Mr. Xelloss! I'm certain if we leave now their will be enough food for both of us!"

"Oh but Filia!" Xelloss chided waving a finger. "You know I don't eat human food!"

There was a sounding cry of: "FIREBALL" from the inn below and Filia turned to the mazoku with a smirk. "I know, now come on!"

Xelloss watched in utter amusement as the dragon maiden grabbed _him_, of all mazoku, and pulled him down the hill to the inn.

OOO

"Well, this has certainly been amusing!" Xelloss stated retrieving his staff and pushing the chair away as he rose from his seat at the table with the others. "But I really should get going! Lord Beastmaster is probably growing very anxious by now!"

The others mumbled their goodbyes but Filia stood up and grabbed him by the wrist. "Wait! Xelloss!"

Xelloss arched an eye. "Eh!"

Filia let go of his wrist with a slight blush. "Um… well it's just… I wanted to ask you a few things…"

"Oh!" Xelloss asked thoroughly amused at this.

Filia nodded mutely and he feigned a sigh. "Very well, what do you need to know?"

"Well…" Filia stated wringing her hands. She was unpleasantly aware of the eyes of the others on her. "…um… uh, could we discuss this some place a little more…" Filia blushed furiously at the insinuation of what she was about to say next as Amelia got little hearts in her eyes. "…private?"

Xelloss cracked an eye at this while arching the other's brow. "Oh my! Private, hmm!" He forced Filia to nod, savoring her embarrassment as Amelia let out a little sigh and clutched onto the, now also blushing, chimera. "Very well."

He grabbed her by the wrist and phased them onto the roof top. The sun had set several hours ago and the stars were beginning to disappear from the night sky. It was quite romantic Xelloss mused in mild disgust. Not that he was worried about that being what Filia needed to discuss with him however, one of the nice things about being a creature who feeds off negative energy is that you can taste all the emotions produced by your prey. None of the conflicting feelings in the distant dragon maiden on the roof next to him even hinted towards romance.

"So." He stated calmly, sitting down and messing with a wrinkle in his cape. Filia sat down near him and gazed off at the tree line as he looked over at her musingly.

"So." She replied softly and then turned to face him. "I wanted to thank you."

"Oh!" Xelloss inquired raising his eyebrows. "For what, might I ask!"

"For letting me talk with you," She began also fiddling with a set of wrinkles on her own garb. "For not killing me after I had outlived my usefulness. For bearing with my naivety. For driving home just how big a job raising little Valgaav will be…" She stared off at the tree line. "Hmm, I wish I had something else to call him, Valgaav sounds so… Gaav-like…"

Xelloss picked his jaw back up; it had given way to gravity when confronted by her lengthy un-Filia-like amount of gratitude, and set it in place giving a small chuckle. "Hmm… well I suppose that's one way of putting it!" He sat back relaxing yet again. "I do believe his original name was Valterria! Perhaps you can call him that!"

"Valterria…" Filia repeated softly, before scrunching up her face. "Sounds kind of…"

"Feminine!" Xelloss supplied. "Yes, I thought so too, but that _was_ his name!"

Filia shook his head. "Well… I suppose I could just leave it at Val."

"That might be best." Xelloss agreed standing to his feet. "Now I really should be…"

"Wait!" Filia cried grabbing onto his wrist again. "I still have a couple of questions I need to ask you!"

Xelloss raised an eyebrow. "You try my patience little girl. Don't assume that because I have tolerated you thus far I will continue to do so. I _need_ to return to report!"

Filia pulled back her hand wide-eyed. With a gulp she mustered up the courage to whisper. "Please, just give me till the sunrise. I… I may never have another chance to speak with you about it."

Xelloss considered the truth of her words and gave a curt nod, before sitting down once again. "Very well, what do you wish to ask?"

"I need to know a few things…" She began, hugging her knees to her chest. "I know you may not be able to answer some of them, but if you can… please do so…" She looked over at Xelloss pleadingly. He made no gesture to show if he'd do as she requested but simply waited patiently for her to continue.

"Right." Filia nodded to herself before continuing. "First, I need to know why you didn't kill me the first time I insulted you."

"That's simple." Xelloss replied stretching out on the roof top. "Miss Lina would not be pleased with me if I did so, and unlike Hellmaster, my Mistress and I understand that when dealing with people like her, it's much better to gain their respect and trust than to go against it!" He smirked at her. "Which, might I add, is precisely the opposite of what you tried to do!"

Filia blanched, but held her composure; she still had a few more questions she needed answered. "I see, and so is that why you saved me in the cave?"

Xelloss grimaced slightly at this. "Unfortunately, no. Things actually would have gone quite a bit smoother if you'd died in there! Valgaav would have been dealt with and Miss Lina would have never learned of my betrayal as there would have been no witnesses left!"

"Then why did you do it then!" Filia cried outraged at the horror of what he was saying. "It can't have been because of orders! No one knew what that prophesy was really about! " She looked down at her hands. "Besides, with Valgaav dead, there would be no need to concern yourself with it anyway…"

"This is true." Xelloss agreed darkly. "Saving you was an incredibly foolish course of action and Lord Beastmaster was quite displeased with me for taking it." He gave Filia a twisted smirk. "But I had my reasons for doing so!"

"And those were?" Filia prodded, holding her frustration in check.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Xelloss replied with his trademark finger wave.

"Wha…Xelloss!" Filia admonished popping to her feet, hands on her hips. "You evaded the question!"

He shrugged in reply and Filia sighed sitting back down. "Fine, next question…"

"Nope!" Xelloss interrupted with a smug smirk.

"Nope?" Filia repeated confused. "What do you mean? Do you have to go already!"

Xelloss shook his head briefly. "No, that's not it! I just don't think it's very fair that you get to ask me all these questions and I don't get to ask you any!"

Filia frowned then gave a resigned shrug. "Fine, what do you what to know?"

"Hmm." Xelloss replied with a little smile. "Sore wa himitsu desu! I'll ask you when you get done asking me!"

"Then why'd you bring it up _now_ in the first place!" Filia asked in exasperation.

"Because!" Xelloss replied cheerfully pleased by her irritation, at least he was getting a free meal out of this nonsense. "I figured it was only fair to warn you!"

Filia grumbled under her breath shaking her head to clear it. "Must not get agitated… only have till sunrise…"

"So now Filia…" Xelloss prodded smoothly finding yet another wrinkle on his cloak to toy with. "You next question is…?"

Filia, having run out of wrinkles to focus on, scrunched up her skirt in irritation, as she struggled to maintain her temper. "My next question… was why didn't you kill me when the Supreme Elder refused you?"

Xelloss shrugged. "You were more use to me alive! What with that whole nasty business of having to break the Ancient Dragon's seal!" He beamed at her as she filled with the expected rage and confusion.

"But why did you need me to do it!" Filia asked, by now more confused than outraged. "The Supreme elder could have done it easily!"

"Please!" Xelloss snorted in annoyance. "That stuffy old fool would never have the nerve to take the time to send a Holy Spell as powerful as the Chaotic Disintegrate at me while fighting me!" Xelloss smirked sideways at the mortified dragon maiden. "Besides, I was preferred to see the look on your face when you did exactly as I wanted you to!"

Filia gasped holding a hand to her mouth gazing wide-eyed at him as he let out a cold dark titter. "So I really did do just as you wanted…"

"Yes." Xelloss replied calmly. "You did." He arched an eyebrow. "Is there anything else!"

Xelloss and Filia eyed the horizon where the first rays of light were beginning to shine through.

"Y-yes." Filia replied uneasily. "Um… there was one last thing…"

Xelloss arched his eyes in feigned curiosity. "Yes!"

Filia gulped and turned to look at the horizon rather than his face. "Why do you care enough about what I think that my opinions can irritate you?"

"Hmm." Xelloss stated calmly, not caring at all for this question. "Now that of course, is, and probably will always remain, a secret."

"Wha… Xelloss!" Filia groaned pulling on her hair. "That's probably the most important question I've asked all evening!"

"Perhaps..." Xelloss stated rising to his feet and picking up his staff. "But its sunrise and your time is up."

He opened his eyes and bore his amethyst shards into her large blue orbs. "And now for my question…" Filia gulped and Xelloss continued. "What is your greatest fear Filia?"

"My greatest fear?" Filia repeated to herself thoughtfully. "Well it's…" She looked at him in sudden wide-eyed realization. "…I….I don't know…"

"You don't know!" Xelloss repeated incredulously. "How can you not know your own worst fear!"

Filia gulped as she wrung her hands and replied in a whisper. "Because… all of my fears were my race's fears… I…I don't know myself well enough to know what I fear…"

"Hmm…" Xelloss acknowledged. "Well this is probably true. Very well, I'll give you a year to find out and then I'll come find you!" He beamed down at the startled dragon maiden. "My time is very valuable you know! I can't just go handing it out for free!"

He phased out, leaving his voice to continue behind. "See you soon, Miss Filia!"

Filia gazed at the spot where he had been standing a moment ago as it now stood bathed in the rays of the risen sun. "Thank you, Xelloss."


	2. Secret: Part II

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Slayers or the song Secret… I'd Be A Whole Lot Richer If I Did Though!**_

* * *

_Thanks for understanding you guys. You rock! (n-)_

_Anyway, I'm not really gonna make any sort of commitment to this one but it should be done within the next two week so joy! It will be my 2nd song-ficcie and my 1st completed multi-chapter fic! _

_Oh goodie! (nn)_

_Lemme know what you think! (n-)_

* * *

**Secret; Lyrics By Maroon 5:** A six part song fiction in which, after TRY and then while on a new mission, both Xelloss and Filia consider themselves…

* * *

_Car overheats …Jump out of my seat…_

_On the side of the highway, baby…_

_Our road is long…Your hold is strong…_

_Please don't ever let go, oh no…_

"Miss Filia, Miss Lina is about to collapse from the strain of walking two miles without food!" Xelloss stated casually. "We simply must stop here and rest! The nearest inn isn't for another four miles!"

A year had passed since their defeat of Dark Star and true to his word Xelloss had shown back up at her doorstep. He had not been alone however, the moment he had informed Lord Beastmaster of his plan she had smirked from ear to ear. She had instantly seen the implications of what Xelloss' plan could do for the monster race and had ordered him to have it done before the first day of winter.

Xelloss sighed inwardly as he watched the amber and ruby leaves free themselves from their branches. Time was running out.

Filia looked down at the panting sorceress. It had been two weeks since Xelloss had shown up at her doorstep, Lina and the others in tow. They all muttered some quick words about needing food and shelter and barged in. As Lina and Gourry began tearing into her food stores, Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Xelloss explained that per Lord Beastmaster's wishes Xelloss was to help Zelgadiss find a cure that would allow him to change back and forth from chimera mode to human mode.

Apparently she must have figured him to be quite useless in battle otherwise and Filia could understand that. However, she also knew that could not be the only reason why Xelloss had shown up at her doorstep so… punctually. He wanted an answer, and yet she hadn't had one. So, every night they traveled together, he would catch her on her way to bed and ask the question yet again. She still had no answer.

She gazed at Lina helplessly and let out a sigh. "Your right Mr. Xelloss. Miss Lina, let's set up camp here for the night, okay?"

Lina nodded weakly and plopped down on the ground like a defeated sack of potatoes. Xelloss chuckled and pulled a large bag of food out of nowhere.

"Oh my!" He stated casually removing an entire feast from the sack while Lina remained motionless on the forest floor. "Why you do look hungry Miss Lina! Why don't you sit here and eat and Filia and I will go gather some fire wood!"

At the smell of the delicious meal, Lina jumped up pleased with his logic, and began to rip into the feast. Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss, who hadn't eaten since Filia's place, also joined in.

Xelloss cast a pleased smirk to slightly unraveled dragoness. "Shall we!"

Filia gave a slow nod and followed him into the tree line. Once they were out of earshot from the others, who sounded not so unlike a hungry pack of wolves from where they stood, she turned on him. "Okay Mr. Xelloss! Just what are you trying to pull!" She raised an accusing eyebrow at him. "You don't need wood to start a _magical_ fire!"

Xelloss smirked at her. "Oh! Hmm, well I suppose I must have some ulterior motive for getting you away from the others, then eh!"

Filia's eyes widened and she gulped, backing away only to find a tree behind her. She gazed trembling back to his smug face.

"Pl-please don't do it…" She whispered pleadingly. She closed her eyes and turned her face to the side. "Please…"

"Do what!" Xelloss asked arching an eyebrow, genuinely confused by the fear radiating off her in waves.

"Kill me!" Filia replied, her voice taking on a panicked tone. "Please Xelloss! I don't want…"

Her pleas were cut short as he burst out laughing. Filia opened her eyes and looked at him incredulously. "Just what's so funny!"

"Oh my!" Tears were beginning to form in his eyes he was chuckling so hard. "Filia do you think for a single moment that you'd still be standing there if I wanted you dead!"

"We-well you'd have to make sure I wasn't near the others!" Filia fumbled, unnerved by his continuing laughter. "So that Miss Lina wouldn't see you do it!"

Xelloss shook his head softly. His laughter died away but his mirth remained evident in his now open eyes. Filia shivered slightly, his eyes could make even amusement seem dark and conniving.

"Miss Filia!" He asked dryly. "Do you really think that I would feel it necessary to get you to come along on some quest simply to kill you!" Xelloss closed his eyes and shook his head in mock sorrow. "My, my! How very time consuming the dragon races plans must be!"

"Then why _have_ you brought me out here?" Filia asked suspicion seeping into her voice as she pushed herself up off the tree. Her path to move away had been craftily blocked by his body but with her suspicion bordering on fury; she failed to notice this as she advanced on him. "If not to kill me then what do you want!"

"Eh!" Xelloss asked surprised but not displeased with her infuriation. "Why Filia! I simply wished to speak with you in private!"

Filia's fury began boiling over as she clenched her fists and turned her head quickly from side to side, dismissing this reply. "No! Why have you brought me out_ here_! On this quest! What are your intentions with me!"

"My intentions!" He repeated holding a finger to his chin in feigned ignorance. "Why whatever intentions would those be! Isn't it simply possible that I thought a dragon would be useful on such a quest as this!"

"Possible? Yes. Probable? No." Filia replied raising an accusing finger. "You're up to something Xelloss!"

"Hmm..." Xelloss reopened his eyes and gazed at the dragon maiden with dark appraisal. "I suppose I am. The question is, are you truly certain you want to know?"

Filia gulped but held her ground. She was becoming oddly more used to these little intimating chats and knew that as he had said, he needn't have invested this much effort if he was simply going to kill her.

"I think I could handle it…" She whispered. "I wouldn't have a choice in the matter anyway. It seems that even when I try to fight you I only succeed in becoming even more entangled in you and your Mistress' web…"

Xelloss approached her, eyes still open. "So you do. That known are you certain that knowing my plan won't even entangle you further?"

Filia gulped again and tried to back away only to find she couldn't. "I-I…don't know… I just… have to know… why…"

"Why?" Xelloss repeated arching an eyebrow as he closed in on his prey. The thrill of having his mission so close to being completed empowering him. The sweet fear, confusion, and always superseding curiosity radiating off of her in waves told him it wouldn't be long now. "Why what?"

"Why you…" Filia gasped in surprise and not just a touch of fear as she felt his gloved hand snake through her hair. She blinked up at him, his eyes showing her all she needed to know about his plans. He was a hunter, and she was his current prey. How or why this was so didn't matter all that mattered was what she was going to do about it.

_Perfect..._ Xelloss thought darkly to himself as he bore his amethyst shards into her wide blue orbs. _…She's all mine! Lord Beastmaster will be most ple…No!_

Feeling the light yet demanding tug on her head as Xelloss drew it closer to him, Filia's mind snapped back to the reality of her situation and she did the only thing she could. She phased away, back to camp.

Xelloss let out a low growl of irritation and dropped his now empty hand to his side as he clenched his staff a little tighter in the other. "So close…"

* * *

_Whew! Now that's suspense for you! A whole chapter that tells you nothing about Xelloss' true intentions or Filia's worst fear and yet has your heart racing the entire time!_

**-x- **_Rockdad shakes her head sadly_** –x-**

_Poor Filia, my muse has treated you cruel. (oo)_

_Anyway, I really could use a beta reader for my work as I tend to have quite a few grammatical errors I always seem to miss, lemme know if your interested, kk? (nn)_


	3. Secret: Part III

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Slayers or the song Secret… I'd Be A Whole Lot Richer If I Did Though!**_

* * *

_Oooh! More suspense and more hinting but no answers! Don't you love me! (n-)_

_By the way this part has a definite Lime tint so read at your own risk!_

_Enjoy… (nn)_

* * *

**Secret; Lyrics By Maroon 5:** A six part song fiction in which, after TRY and then while on a new mission, both Xelloss and Filia consider themselves…

* * *

_I know I don't know you…_

_But I want you…_

_So bad…_

_Everyone has a secret…_

_Oh can they keep it?_

_Oh no… they can't… _

The fire crackled, flickered, and danced on with reckless abandon as Filia and Xelloss sat side by side looking into it. Two weeks had passed since she had fled Xelloss' grasp. Two weeks had pass sense Xelloss' prey had unpredictably evaded him. As the full moon rose over head he decided it was time to make up for that.

"Filia…" Xelloss inquired opening his eyes dangerously and turning to his already vanquished enemy. She was starring lost into the blazing pyre, her blue orbs absorbing its powerful dance and reflecting it outward. She looked so lovely when she was ablaze, whether by his own doing or from such a calm past time as this. She was a creature capable of causing the most wondrous violence and destruction and he was truly pleased Lord Beastmaster had seen things his way.

"Filia." He repeated again calmly. Tonight he would not fail, winter was almost here but it was more than that now, she had evaded him and that made her even more desirable. Yes, tonight he would succeed.

"Hmm?" She replied dazedly, tearing her eyes away from the fire to meet his gaze. "What is it, Xelloss?" She didn't flinch at his open eyes, she felt… secure. While she didn't know what he wanted from her, she did know that he needed her alive to claim it.

Xelloss smirked. _So! The little dragon feels safe around me does she! Hmm, I'll have to change that won't I! Otherwise things might get boring!_

"Do you have your answer for me yet?" Xelloss asked with an almost dangerous calm.

"My answer?" Filia repeated shivering slightly despite her best attempts.

"To my question…" He reminded her casually, poking at the fire with a stick before releasing it. He snapped his gaze back to hers and let the fire consume the thin rod. "You've had more than enough time to find it."

Filia gulped gazing into his sharp hunters eyes. Oh yes she had found it, but a being with those eyes and a wolf's instincts was the last one she desired to know it.

"Yes…" She replied slowly as the wind blew up lightly causing the flames to flicker as the small gust blew some leaves into it. She felt one land in her hair but she paid it no mind keeping her hunter's gaze. "I have…"

"And?" He prodded leaning forward and retrieving the leaf from her hair.

Filia gulped slightly. He was so close it was dangerous. Not that she was afraid of him but rather the way his touch was affecting her. Xelloss felt her feelings and casually flicked the leaf aside as he slid his hand down to stroke her cheek.

"And?" He repeated intertwining his fingers into her hair as he continued to stroke her face and stoke her nerves. "What is it Filia, what is your greatest fear?"

Filia gulped again. She wanted to pull away; she knew that whatever this was, it was only a ploy of some sort. She didn't know to what end, she couldn't comprehend it. She didn't know him or his reasons well enough to venture a guess, but she knew enough to know that she was in a very dangerous position.

Xelloss narrowed his eyes as he tasted the conflicting emotions raising up in her. This would not do, not for Lord Beastmaster's desires or his own. He wanted to finish this, to capture his prey in a way that would be undeniable and irrefutable. He wanted _her._

Filia let out a small gasp, her eyes flying wide then closing on their own accord as she felt his lips on her neck. His fingers pulled tighter into her hair and she gasped again in a combination of pain, pleasure, and fear. _**NOOOO**! This is **XELLOSS**! Don't fall for this, he **can **not and **will** not love you! **Fight him**!_

"Tell me your answer Filia…" He mumbled against her neck. "If you don't, things could go very badly for us…"

"M-My…" Filia closed her eyes forcing herself to focus on reality and not the marks he was leaving on her body, as well as her soul. "M-My greatest fear… is…"

"Yes?" He asked grudgingly pulling away from tormenting her to check her eyes to see if they were honest. "Your greatest fear is?"

"My greatest fear is…" She looked down at her hands as they wrung her dress. "A secret…"

With that Filia phased off, leaving Xelloss to blink at the spot on the log next to him which she had occupied just a moment earlier before clenching his staff tighter and phasing off into the forest after her.

"Right! Well that just won't do…"


	4. Secret: Part IV

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Slayers or the song Secret… I'd Be A Whole Lot Richer If I Did Though!**_

* * *

_Hmm, once again, suspense and more hinting but no answers… I'm picking up on a theme here…_

_This part also has a definite Lime tint so read at your own risk!_

_Lemme know what you think! (nn)_

* * *

**Secret; Lyrics By Maroon 5:** A six part song fiction in which, after TRY and then while on a new mission, both Xelloss and Filia consider themselves…

* * *

_I'm driving fast now… Don't think I know how…_

_To go slow…_

_Where you at now… I feel around…_

_There you are…_

_Cool these engines… Calm these jets…_

_I ask you… "How hot can get?"_

_And as you wipe off beads of sweat…_

_Slowly you say… "I'm not there yet…"_

Filia ran through the foliage, she didn't know where she was going or even if she was still being pursued, she only knew that she didn't want to be caught. She knew this because deep down she did and that scared her more than anything.

She ran faster…

"Oh my! Do you really think you can evade me Miss Filia!" Xelloss' voice echoed out from the canopy above her. "How very foolish."

Filia let out a furious cry and slipped over a tree root sticking out from the earth. She gasped in pain holding her ankle, it was broken. No choice she'd have to stop running and heal it.

She could feel his dark aura out there, shrouding her as the white holy light poured from her hands and mended the break. It was no use running she couldn't evade him. In the end he would have caught her anyway, no one could avoid a fate they secretly desired and she knew it. Perhaps it was better this way, I mean she couldn't be held accountable for this little slip up now could she? Yes, this would do just…

Filia's thoughts were cut off as she gasped aloud as a pair of thin yet deceivingly strong arms captured her from behind. "See now!" He whispered nuzzling into her hair. He was wild from the thrill of her fear, rage, and yet burning desire, but most of all the rush of chasing ones prey. "You should know you can't evade _me_ of all monsters! You do recall the War of the Monsters Fall, don't you! Thousands fell at my hand, do you honestly think one little Gold could escape my reach!"

He nuzzled into her hair further, nearly choking on the emotions ambushing him in waves and the power he now held over her. "Especially one I want so much more…"

Filia gulped leaning her head back against his shoulder to see his face. "Xelloss…"

Wild hunter's eyes gazed back at her, causing her knees to feel slightly weak how could she resist him when the time came? What if that time was now?

"You evaded my question Filia…" He whispered his nose touching hers. "I want an answer…"

This brought Filia back to reality. "No!" She replied phasing out of his grasp and glaring at him from atop a nearby tree stump. "Absolutely not!"

"No!" He repeated blinking at her incredulously. "What do you mean, _no_!"

"I mean!" She relied haughtily as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "I gave you the same answer you gave me!"

She stuck her nose in the air. "Answer my question first before you get all snooty about me not answering yours!"

"Snooty!" Xelloss replied twitching furiously also throwing his nose into the air. "I most certainly am not being snooty!"

"Oh please!" Filia sneered advancing on him. "Not only did you not answer the most important question I asked but you also evaded one before it!"

"Your time was up!" Xelloss argued furiously, also closing the distance between them in a rage. "Besides a little Gold like you should be pleased I even gave you the right to merely _ask_ me questions!"

"Well excuse me for finding you antics interesting enough I wished to figure them out!" Filia retorted clenching her fists and stopped approaching now that she was nose to nose with him. She vaguely noticed this in her rage. "I don't understand you! I don't even really know you!"

"I'M THE **_MYSTERIOUS_** PREIST!" Xelloss bellowed. "YOUR NOT _SUPPOSED _KNOW ME!"

"I know…" Filia replied softly. "But I wanted too…"

Xelloss cooled at this but held he ground. "My time is very valuable you know!"

Filia looked down from his glare and nodded. "I know…"

Xelloss' gaze narrowed. "I can't just go around giving it away for free…"

Filia looked back up at him resolute. "I know… but my answer is still the same."

Xelloss glared at her. "Oh dear, Miss Filia! Do you really…"

Xelloss found his hollow threat cut short as a pair of soft warm lips closed over his. His already open eyes widened then closed as he wrapped his arms tighter around her all the desires his anger had quelled resurfacing in that one moment. Yes, tonight was the night he would complete his mission. Now to take back control…

Filia gasped as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Nice though it was it reminded her just what her reality was. Panting she pulled away from him.

"I-I… can't do this…" Filia whispered weakly wiping the perspiration from her forehead. "If you want me… I know it can be for no good…"

Xelloss said nothing but quietly calmed his nerves and waited top see how this would pan out.

Filia looked up at him resolute. "I don't know what your planning and I'm probably safer that way. But if you want me, you'll have to wait till I'm ready to answer your question…" She held his gaze meaningfully. "I am certain you understand what that entails n your part."

That said she phased away into the night and Xelloss let out a mournful and shaky breath. "So close…"


	5. Secret: Part V

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Slayers or the song Secret… I'd Be A Whole Lot Richer If I Did Though!_ _Thanks Rachel 1 for being my Beta reader on this fic; I really needed one! (n-)_**

* * *

_Also thanks everyone else for being so understanding about Xelfi Productions. I discovered my problem is the fact that I'm really writing about six fanficts in one on that one so I've decided that what I'll do is I'll switch over to having Slayers Dedicated be my main focus fic and I'll write up the plays for ­Xelfi Productions before continuing with the rest of it. That should make it all pretty simple! (nn)_

_Anywho that's that! Only one more chapter to go on this one, Thanks for reading it!_

_WARNING! This chapter contains sexual insinuations and as such has been rated M! Read at you own risk!_

_You asked for more Lime Mawfa!_

…_Enjoy! (nn) _

* * *

**Secret; Lyrics By Maroon 5:** A six part song fiction in which, after TRY and then while on a new mission, both Xelloss and Filia consider themselves…

* * *

_I know I don't know you…_

_But I want you…_

_So bad…_

_Everyone has a secret…_

_Oh can they keep it?_

_Oh no… they can't_

The hunt for Zelgadiss' cure had been created by his mistress as an impossible side mission to allow him to get closer to the group in order to complete his true mission. However, by some random fluke of fate or just dumb luck, Gourry had stumbled upon it while they had been in the last batch of ruins. It would be almost a five month trip back to Saillune but Amelia was more than ready to make it, what with Zelgadiss proposing the moment he found his cure and all.

Xelloss sighed gazing down on the group as they wandered into the inn for the evening. Tonight was officially the last day of Fall; if Xelloss' plan did not succeed by sunrise Lord Beastmaster would be most displeased.

OOO

The crashes and clanks died down as dinner ended and they all headed upstairs to their respective rooms. Out by the mossy banks of the pond behind the inn, a lone figure watched the different lights go out as his party entered their respective rooms; Filia's light was snuffed out last as usual.

Xelloss stood calm against the harsh winds, eyes open; and silently debated how to play his last card. Suddenly he perked up. "Oh my! So my prey has come to me! Hmm, what_ are_ you after Filia!"

Filia had made up her mind and she wasn't going to back down on her decision. Xelloss was up to _something,_ that much was more than obvious, and she was merely means to an end. However, the fact remained that in the end she was in way over her head in all of this. She couldn't resist him she wasn't even sure she really wanted too. Besides…

… _You should know you can't evade **me** of all monsters! You do recall the War of the Monsters Fall, don't you! Thousands fell at my hand, do you honestly think one little Gold could escape my reach!_

… _Especially one I want so much more…_

Xelloss had never lied, if he said he wanted her more than all those others he was telling the truth. _The question is_… She thought to herself as she stopped four feet from him and met his gaze. …_that even while knowing that the reason he wants me so much is certainly for evil; what will I do_…

But as they held each other's gaze, the wind blowing their cloaks; the final sign of how they foiled one another, she already knew. She'd had… a plan.

Xelloss read her emotions with growing distaste. He found far too much… _calm _amongst the fear, guilt, confusion, helplessness, and desire. The calm should not be there, he needed to change this.

Filia let out a surprised gasp as Xelloss phased behind her, wrapping her in his arms. Xelloss sighed, delighted at the thrilling emotions sprouting up in his little dragon in waves. Oh yes, she was his, she had no other choice for he'd take care of it tonight or suffer the… consequences.

"X-Xelloss…" Filia whispered fearfully as she felt his lips snaking their way along her neck. "L-Let go…"

"Why!" Xelloss mumbled in her ear between nips. "You're obviously enjoying this, little dragon!"

He pulled back and spun her around to beam at her. "Am I mistaken!"

Filia blushed in a combination of embarrassment and shame, but then stood tall.

"No!" She replied haughtily pulling out her mace and pointing it at his nose. "But I made you a deal! If you want me, you need to get me to answer your question first!"

_How dare she! After all I've tried to_… Xelloss let out a small sigh, expertly masking his overwhelming fury. "Very well Miss Filia, the answer to your question is..."

"Wait!" Filia cried grabbing him by the shoulder. "I have one more question…" She blushed removing her hand and hanging her head. "…If it's not too much trouble…"

Xelloss smirked inwardly but let out a long, overdramatic sigh. "Hmm, very well. Three questions it is." He held up a warning finger and cracked an eye. "But I've only promised you two answers Filia, remember this!"

Filia nodded with a swallow. "Very well; answer my original two questions and I'll ask the last just to try."

Xelloss clasped his hands on his staff and held it in front if him calmly. "Very well. The answer to your first question is… well… I really don't know!" He rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. "It was really just spur of the moment choice! One minute I was absorbing all that wonderful pain, fear, and rage…"

He sighed remembering it vividly, and despite the conflicting feelings of awe and outrage at his casual explanations of his actions Filia shuddered. Xelloss grinned up at her.

"Of course I hadn't been counting on that little Val Flare going all haywire!" He winced slightly. "And the next thing I knew I was stuck between two options, complete my mission and let you die or go and act all chivalrous…"

He rubbed his head again and let out a nervous chuckle. "Of course I had been confident that my little rescue bit wouldn't cost me the battle but it appears I was wrong!" He gave another dry and embarrassed chuckle.

"'It looks like I really botched this job, haven't I?'" Filia stated quietly gazing at the ground, far off in her own vivid memories of that day.

"Eh!" Xelloss inquired raising his eyebrows.

Filia looked up at him with sudden comprehension. "When you said that, after Valgaav…" Filia winced in memory. "… when I…" She narrowed her eyes in realization. "I almost got you killed!"

Xelloss chuckled darkly. "Hmm… unlikely, but I was severely… punished."

Filia gulped. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh don't concern yourself with that, Miss Filia!" Xelloss replied casually, opening his eyes and bearing them into her own. "It was my own foolish choice!"

"Besides!" He approached her with a twisted grin, causing her to gulp and try to back away only to trip over a rock and fall backward. He caught her easily with the speed only a demon could achieve. He smirked darkly pulling her close to him so that their faces were mere inches apart. "You shouldn't be concerned with the punishment I received for that little mishap so much as the rewards I intend to reap from telling you of it…"

Filia gulped peering into his dark, ancient gaze. His amethyst shards had taken on the wild look of the hunter he truly was once more, The intoxicating combination of fear and desire was making her adrenalin run as well as her head spin, and she couldn't really be certain she wasn't enjoying it.

Xelloss smirked smugly tasting her conflicting emotions with sadistic pleasure. The power he had over her was only intensified by the knowledge he easily could cause her as much pain as he could pleasure and she'd still be his. His, given freely, given forever…

"The answer to your second question is not so simple…" He continued huskily, lowering the incredibly confused dragon maiden onto the moss. Filia gazed up at him wide eyed. She wasn't entirely certain she knew what was going on here but she knew it couldn't be anything good.

"X-Xel…" She began but he cut off her small timid protest with a long deep kiss. She moaned unconsciously wrapping her arms around him. Moments later he pulled away from her and smirked down on the panting dragon maiden. Oh he was so _pleased_ with her reaction! It would make this little game so much more interesting.

"My, my Filia…" He sated in a dark condescending manner causing her to flinch. "If I didn't know any better I'd assume you wanted me to go ahead and skip answering your little questions and take you right now!" He chuckled a dark little chuckle. "I doubt you'd put up much of a fight at all!"

Filia gasped, flushed from the shame and embarrassment of realizing the position she now found herself in and the knowledge that he was right. Terrified at her own lack of self-control Filia pushed him off her, Xelloss let her as he had already reached his intended goal; hot tears began forming in her eyes. "NAMAGOMI!"

She got to her feet slipping on the moss a few times before gaining her footing and running off into the forest. Xelloss watched her go with a smirk; hunting was no fun when the prey was unaware what they were doing. She needed to understand just precisely what she was getting into for him to feel confident it was him that she truly desired and not just her lonely, virgin impulses acting up.

He glared off into the tree line darkly. In order for this whole deal to work she had to give herself to him _freely_, any sort of latter on resentment could botch the entire mission. _Besides…_ he thought twitching softly as her _pet_ name rang in his ears. _I need to know it really is **Me** she's after… call it a matter of personal pride if you will, but her opinion has always mattered even when it most certainly shouldn't!_

Twitching in spite of himself Xelloss levitated above the canopy and gazed down as he stalked his prey.

…_I mean just who does she think she is! She knows I could easily kill her and yet she just can't seem to hold her tongue! _Xelloss' evil glare softened lightly as he caught sight of his little dragon weeping beneath him by a small stream. _…and why is it that I let her? Hmm, it's troubling but I don't suppose it matters much I'm just pleased Lord Beastmaster saw the logic in my suggestion…_

_How could he!_ Filia sobbed to herself. _Does he have any idea how treasonous it is for me to even consider giving into him without a fight to the death! Then he had to go and…_

She burst out into another fresh batch of sobs because the worst of it was that he did know, he was up to something, him and that damnable Mistress of his… and she was just a means to an end…

Filia gasped as she was pulled into a warm, yet cold, embrace. She pushed against his chest but his strong grip didn't waver. Xelloss buried his head in the side of her hair and growled. "The reason your comments can get to me little dragon, is because I care enough about your opinions to let them…" He pulled back giving her a bitter glare as he traced her chin with his hand. "Hmm, L-Sama must consider this an amusing form of irony…"

Filia looked up at him in shock. "But I thought monsters couldn't love!"

Xelloss chuckled darkly releasing her and taking a small step back his bangs masking his eyes. "Who ever said anything about _love_, little dragon!" He shook his head softly. "I don't _love_ you, Filia! But there are an awful lot of things in this world that are pretty close to it!" He looked back up at her, his smirk losing its dark gaze as it took on a more bittersweet one. "And it appears I feel all of those!"

He shook his head sadly. "This is most unfortunate! If Lord Beastmaster hadn't agreed to my request…" He gave his driest smile of the evening and didn't bother to continue the statement.

Filia failed to notice this as she was still stuck on the first statement.

"What do you mean you don't love me!" She yelled raising her mace to his nose off of pure reflex. "When were you planning on telling me this little detail! After you had already taken me in my moment of weakness back there!"

Xelloss twitched at her blind sighted stupidity. "First of all!" He yelled in reply. "I just told you 'this little detail' three seconds ago! Secondly, I'm the whole reason you didn't do something you might have seriously regretted back there!" He smirked amused at her twitching and in remembrance of the moment. "What with it being right in full view of the inn and all!"

"Well you don't have to worry about me doing that twice!" Filia replied haughtily. "Not after you said what you said about me back there and most certainly not after you flat out told me you don't love me!"

"Oh!" Xelloss replied twitching furiously. "So you'd have preferred me to have taken you right then and there without you having any clue as to what you were _really _getting yourself into!"

"I…uh…um…" Filia stuttered not really sure how to reply. Xelloss shook his head bitterly.

"You're so naive!" He spat. "Did you even once consider that despite my mission I could have some interest in you as a person!"

"Oh, Xelloss…" Filia whispered softly not really sure how to reply to this. She swallowed hard and looked up at him. "I-I… I still have one more question…"

Xelloss chuckled darkly. "Oh really! Hmm, and what's that Filia! Do you want to know what my mission is! Are you really foolish enough to think I'd answer _that _question!"

Filia shook her head softly. "No… it's not that." _Not anymore anyway, besides... I think I already know…_ "It's just…"

"Yes!" Xelloss inquired, genuinely curious.

Filia beamed up at him. "Can you catch me!"

Xelloss facefaulted and Filia giggled speeding off into the foliage. "Wha…"

Chuckling he got to his feet in genuine amusement. "Oh my, Miss Filia! Do you even have to ask!" Still chuckling the ancient hunter phased off into the shadow of the night.

Filia smirked to herself as she ducked into a small clearing surrounded by some sort of flowered bush. They had blue blossoms quite unique actually, she'd have to pick some after…

Filia blushed furiously realizing just what she was really about to do but then burst into a fresh wave of giggles. _The look on his face was just priceless…_

Still giggling Filia failed to notice the bush behind her shiver as Xelloss faded into view. Xelloss eyed her hungrily and gave a small twisted smirk as he prepared to overtake his prey.

Filia gasped as she felt an arm slip around her waist. As Xelloss reeled her in to face him, Filia's mace came crashing towards his face off of pure reflex. He smirked catching it easily with his free hand and tossed it into the night.

"Hey!" Filia protested furiously. "Wha…"

Tight, firm arms wrapped themselves around her in a binding embrace and Filia's eyes flew wide in shock as he hushed her ranting with a firm yet demanding kiss. She attempted to pull away but Xelloss refused to loosen his hold and she soon found herself melting into his kiss.

Filia let out a small moan and Xelloss smirked pulling back to look at her his eyes betraying his hunger and her flush betraying her willingness to submit.

"It seems I caught you, ne!" He stated huskily, running a hand through her tangled locks, pulling the leaves from them as he did so. "Now what am I to do with you!"

Filia blinked softly as though trying to clear her head. Her whole body felt like air, warm air, she was floating. The dragon maiden had no clue what he was doing to her now let alone what he should do next. She hoped he'd hurry up and do it though, whatever it was…

Xelloss' smirk widened as he sensed her impatience. He pulled her jerkily to him causing her to gasp in fear and cling to him unconsciously.

He grinned down at her. "Poor little dragon, you seem so lost as if you were looking for something but you don't know what…" He kissed her again, tracing kisses down her neck and back up to her lips before pulling back to gaze at her again.

Filia opened her eyes a little slower this time and drew her own half-lidded blue orbs up to meet his cool amethyst shards. Xelloss looked back at her calmly. "Was that what you were looking for?"

Filia was to stunned to speak, this was all happening so fast. Too fast, too wrong, so slow, so right… She blinked up at him hoping he'd answer his own question, hoping he'd do that again, praying he wouldn't, knowing he would, that this was all following his plan just as usual.

Xelloss smirked snaking his hand into her hair to grasp the back of her head and lift it to him as his other hand slid lower to the small of her back. "Oh! So that wasn't it!" He pulled her closer causing her to gasp as she bumped against him roughly. His gaze darkened and his smirk twisted. "Then perhaps it was this!"

Again he was kissing her and she moaned wrapping her arms around him tightly not wanting to let him go less he stop, less this stop. It was wrong, she knew, he had made certain she knew… but it was right…_HE_ was right… he was what she wanted, what deep down she'd always wanted and now…

Xelloss smirked inwardly deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into her mouth as he lowered her to ground slipping off her cloak and tracing his hand along her thigh. He basked in the intoxicating feeling of power he now held.

"You... are _mine_!"

…And so she was …

…_but I come with a price…_


	6. Secret: Part VI

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Slayers or the song Secret… I'd Be A Whole Lot Richer If I Did Though!**_

* * *

**Secret; Lyrics By Maroon 5:** A six part song fiction in which, after TRY and then while on a new mission, both Xelloss and Filia consider themselves…

* * *

_Slow… down…_

_Down… down… _

_Down… down… down… down_

_**Sunrise, One Year Earlier…**_

"_You're late…" A cool liquid voice stated as he phased into the throne room._

"_Hai, Mistress." He replied kneeling at her feet, staff to shoulder in proper respect. "I am sorry."_

"_An explanation is more useful than an apology …" Zelas commented swirling the wine in her glass before downing the last of it. Xelloss waited patiently as she conjured up a black flame and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag. She tapped it against the side of her throne. "Explain."_

_Xelloss stood with another short bow. "Hai, Mistress, I was with the Golden Dragon, Filia Ul Copt! She had some questions she wished to speak with me about before I left!" He smirked. "Naturally she assumed that if we ever were to meet again I would not be in a **talking** mood!"_

_Zelas smirked a wolf-like grin. "Naturally…"_

_Xelloss chuckled rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I'm certain you can guess which questions she had as they were the same ones you had, Mistress!"_

"_I see…" Zelas replied flicking her ashes and gazing at him coolly. "And did you answer this time?"_

"_Forgive me, Mistress!" Xelloss negated with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "But not even I know the answer to some of those questions!"_

_Zelas let out a liquid chuckle. "No, I suppose not. Very well, enough petty nonsense… Report."_

"_Hai Mistress!" Xelloss replied giving another short bow as he proceed to tell the tale of the fall of the Dark Lord, Dark Star, the enemy of the monster race, Valgaav, and finally the last traces of Volfieed, high God of the Overworld._

"_I see…" Zelas replied nodding to herself as one of her servants refilled her glass. "So it appears that saving the little Gold may have been not an entire waste after all…"_

_Xelloss nodded with a dark smirk. "Yes, I quite agree! While it was simply a foolish move on my part, we never would have learned the true power of Chaos magic, or how to harness it!"_

_Zelas nodded. "Yes… this is true…"_

"_Forgive me, Mistress…" Xelloss began opening his eyes to meet Zelas' predatory gaze. "But I have considered a plan to increase the Monster race's power in preparations for when the Dragon race recovers from their losses! Would you consider hearing me out!"_

_Zelas narrowed her eyes with a predatory smirk. "Oh!" She purred. "Do tell…"_

"_The way I see it…" Xelloss stated directing a finger to the side as he held his staff to the other. "Little Miss Filia Ul Copt could just be what the Monster race is looking for!"_

"_The** dragon **girl?" Zelas asked arching an eyebrow. "And how, pray tell, could she possibly be so?"_

_Xelloss replied, smirk darkening. "It's simple really! Filia Ul Copt is now officially the last dragon possessing the power of the Fire Dragon King, not to mention a traitor of the dragon race!"_

"_Yes…" Zelas conclude quietly with a nod. "To raise Valgaav's reincarnation would be the utmost form of treason… the only thing more treasonous to the Golden Dragons would be…" Zelas smirked knowingly as it all clicked into place._

"_... to be **your** ally!" Zelas purred, most pleased with his reasoning. "You wish to convince her to be our ally!"_

_Xelloss grinned, his open eyes arching in bemusement. "Oh! I plan to do better than that!"_

"_Oh!" Zelas inquired arching yet another eyebrow._

_Xelloss grin twisted sadistically. "I plan to take her as my mate!"_

_The surrounding monsters, which had been listening in earnest till that statement, facefaulted, but Zelas' face shown with a dark understanding._

"_I see…" Zelas acknowledged with a nod. "For a female dragon, once they have been claimed by a mate they cannot choose another. She'll be yours for eternity…"_

"_Hmm…" Xelloss agreed with a nod. "And not only that, little Valgaav will be ours as well! What with Miss Filia's only other option being to hand him over to the Dragon Race where he'll surely be killed!"_

_Xelloss smirked. "Why, I imagine we'll be quite the happy little family!"_

_Zelas let out a long liquid chuckle as Xelloss closed his eye with a smug little smirk and the surrounding monsters waited on edge to see how their mistress felt about this treasonous, but massively appealing, suggestion._

_Zelas sighed in delight, wiping away a few tears of laughter. "Oh Xelloss… why… I do believe this is both the most ridiculous and yet most cunning plan I have ever seem you compose."_

_She grinned her wolf-like grin. "It's absolutely brilliant. Have it done before the first day of winter or we'll be forced to find some other way to… deal… with your little obsession…"_

The first rays of light began cutting into the indigo horizon painting it a fiery orange yet magenta mix that drowned out the stars in its wake. Xelloss and Filia lay next side by side, each covered by their respective cloaks. Xelloss watched dawn break as his companion slept beside him.

Things had gone… well!

Now there was only one thing left to do!

Smirking softly to himself as he imagined the look on his mate's face when she realized just what she'd done Xelloss propped himself up on an elbow and poked her in the ear.

"Wake up lizard breath!" He muttered, smirking wider as her eyes popped open in combination of shock and rage. "Yare, yare! Are you Dragons always so lazy or is just after a nice long night of..."

The mazoku Trickster's lewd comment was cut short as Filia, lacking her mace whacked him soundly in the jaw with her headdress, connecting for the first time.

"NAMAGOMI!"

"Hey!" Xelloss replied rubbing his sore cheek. "You can't just go whacking people in the face with priceless head gear like that!"

"Oh!" Filia huffed stuffing it back on her head and turning her nose upward. "And why not! You most certainly deserved it!"

"That may very well be!" Xelloss agreed with a twisted smirk. "But I do believe that your hands were the only thing holding your cloak on!"

Filia's face turned scarlet as realization dawned on her.

"Hmm…" Xelloss replied with a lewd smirk. "I do so love how far your blush extends Fi-chan!"

Trance broken instantly Filia ripped the Head Dress off her head once again and tossed it discus style at his head. However, Xelloss dogged it easily and chuckled reappearing nose to nose with the infuriated dragoness.

"Not that it matters, eh!" He continued with cheerful arrogance he snatched the once again forgotten cloak out of her lap. "I've seen all the rest anyway!"

There was a loud rumbling in the forest as a large Golden dragon took to flight chasing a laughing purple-haired Monster across the upper canopy. A very annoyed Lina Inverse with a personal beef to pick with said Gold took off in that direction.

"Ah! You make such a lovely breakfast Fi-chan!" Xelloss sighed in delight as he phased down next to his panting and still quite nude mate. She was quite beautiful he supposed he should consider himself lucky; in all honesty he was _immensely _pleased that he had been permitted to keep her. He smirked cruelly at his glaring lover. "I suppose that's a nice quality to find in a mate, eh Filia? I mean, we can expect to share quite a few breakfasts in our very long life times don't you think?"

Filia nodded with a small secure smile. "So it would seem, of course I did consider the future Xelloss." She sighed with a sad head shake. "It is a pity that I hear I'll never be able to say the same of you!"

She smirked at him. "Oh well, awful cooking aside, I am pleased that Val will be well protected."

Xelloss' jaw dropped briefly before he righted it and pointed an accusing finger at the smug dragoness. "You tricked me!"

Filia turned her back to the side. "You tricked yourself Xelloss!"

She looked at him from over her shoulder. "Did you honestly think I would commit treason against my race out of the foolish notion that I was in love with the enemy of my race! Please…"

"But… but…" Xelloss sputtered clenching his fists in outrage. "You were so frustrated when I said I didn't love you while this whole time you were…"

Filia's smirk widened. "I suppose you could say I learned misdirection from the best of them Mr. Xelloss!"

Xelloss glared at her a moment longer before chuckling. "Oh my, Miss Filia!" He opened his eyes and gave a twisted grin. "You never cease to amuse me!"

He chuckled lightly as he tossed her cloak back to her. Filia caught it easily and he smirked. "But cleverness aside you are still mine."

Filia smiled softly. "That was the plan."

"Oh?" Xelloss asked arching his eyebrows in disbelief. "You'd sacrifice your race's respect and any chance of a loving relationship just to make sure Val is protected! How naive!"

Filia smirked. "it is you who is naïve Mr. Xelloss."

"Oh?" Xelloss inquired his eyebrows once again arching.

"You see I thought about this quite sometime…" Filia replied scrunching her clock in her hands and casting a weary look at the ground. "…and the truth is, it's already impossible fro me to have either of those things."

She smiled sadly at him. "I'm already a traitor to my race as you informed me and well… dragons don't really love." She smiled grimly. "They can't they spend to much time negotiating the lives of themselves and others for the greater good that it's impossible for them to become attached to another human being."

She shrugged and met his eyes. "I suppose in a way that's what I'm doing now but… I do… care… for you and I… think… you care for me too." She smiled. "And that's more than I can ever expect to get from my own race and Val… well he would only see pain."

Xelloss smirked at the bitter irony. "This is true… Oh my, how very… unfortunate."

"Is it!" Filia asked softly raising a hand and running her fingers through his hair. "You wanted to know what my greatest fear was… well I just told you and now…"

She placed a hand on his chest and stood up on her toes. "… and now that I have you…" She kissed him softly feeling him tense against her before wrapping his arms around her and taking control.

_She knew… she knew all along!_ He thought running his hand across her bare back unconsciously as he deepened the kiss. _She knew precisely what my goal was and used it to her advantage but if it was the same goal then…_

"Ahem!" An annoyed and not just a bit disturbed voice spoke up interrupting them. Filia and Xelloss jumped apart in shock and quickly pointed at the other.

"He/She came on to me!" They stated simultaneously each finger aimed at the other.

"Did not!" They then replied crossing their arms and turning away.

"Ugh!" Lina bristled her hair standing on end, as she gripped the back of her head in outrage. "Quiet! Both of you!"

Both stiffened and then calmed under Lina's fiery glare. Lina held out her hand. "I don't know what happened between the two of you and I don't want to know!"

She pulled Filia's mace out from behind her back and glared at the pair. "All I want to know is who's going to pay for the damages to my window!"


End file.
